


Purpose

by criesmom



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Drunk Sex, First Time, First Time Bottoming, M/M, bc i love to mix shit up, bottom!gyu, but its not like im writing smut abt LITERAL MINROS, only a lil tho not to the point that they can't consent, technically they're underage bc they're at high school, that's some shade ignore that lol, top!hao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-17
Updated: 2017-07-17
Packaged: 2018-12-03 08:09:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11528136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/criesmom/pseuds/criesmom
Summary: Mingyu and Minghao are drunk at a party and what's there to do when you're drunk at a party with your best friend? (Spoiler: have sex)





	Purpose

**Author's Note:**

  * For [valleyofthewind](https://archiveofourown.org/users/valleyofthewind/gifts).



> Inspired by the AMAZING [astrophyllite](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10830858) by [valleyofthewind](http://archiveofourown.org/users/valleyofthewind/pseuds/valleyofthewind). I highly recommend reading it I blasted through all her stuff today and I'm gay and crying over all of it

Mingyu knew he was probably making a mistake as he pushed Minghao up against the door. He knew he was probably making a mistake as he broke the kiss to pull his own shirt over his head. He knew he was probably making a mistake when he pushed Minghao onto the bed and climbed atop him, straddling his legs.

But as far as mistakes went, he thought, Minghao was a pretty good one.

He felt Minghao’s hands gently nudge his chest and detached his mouth from his neck. When he saw Minghao staring up at him in the dark of the room, everything slowed down. The bass of the music was loud and far away, like the party they were supposed to be at was ten years away and not on the floor below them. He could hear Minghao’s breath and feel his chest rising and falling rapidly, could feel his dick hard in his jeans. Could feel the alcohol clouding his brain.

Before he got the chance to apologise, Minghao was gripping his shoulders and flipping them. Mingyu found himself with his back on the mattress and Minghao’s fingers struggling with his belt buckle. His brain took a second to catch up with the rest of the world and he stuttered a little before he could finally speak.

“What are we doing?”

Minghao finally got the belt buckle undone and made quick work of the button and zipper of Mingyu’s jeans.

“If you play your cards right,” Minghao answered, even as he pulled Mingyu’s jeans down to his knees, “you’ll get a blow job.”

Mingyu choked on his own spit when Minghao started mouthing along his dick through his boxers. The contact was too much and not nearly enough and left Mingyu’s head spinning. He put his hands in Minghao’s hair in an effort to anchor himself, regretting drinking so much. Though, he supposed, if he hadn’t had so much to drink, he mightn’t have ended up there at all.

After leaving a few decisive licks on the tip of Mingyu’s dick, Minghao finally pulled down his boxers. Mingyu started to feel exposed as he realised that Minghao was still fully clothed, but at the same time it gave him an extra thrill that he didn’t know how to feel about. Minghao wrapped his hand around Mingyu and pumped until his dick was fully erect. Mingyu propped himself up on his elbows so that he could see better in the dim light as Minghao lowered his head again to wrap his mouth around the tip of Mingyu’s dick. Mingyu collapsed back on the mattress with a strangled groan as Minghao swirled his tongue and twisted his fist, still around the base of Mingyu’s dick.

Mingyu tried his best not to squirm too much, but couldn’t help the way his legs pulled up so that his thighs framed Minghao’s head loosely and his feet were planted flat on the mattress. As it happened, Minghao’s free hand reached under one of Mingyu’s legs and started gently kneading his ass. Mingyu felt like he was constantly on the verge of orgasm, but something about the way Minghao was working on him held him back from it, and it was both frustrating and blissful.

Mingyu hadn’t noticed that Minghao’s hand on his ass was travelling until it lightly circled his asshole. In response, he yelped a little and scooted up the bed, causing himself to slip from Minghao’s mouth. Mingyu panted heavily as he looked up at the ceiling and cursed himself for reacting so extremely. Minghao pulled himself up to kneel, still between Mingyu’s legs.

“Was that too much?”

Mingyu took a moment to catch his breath. “It was unexpected.” He refused to make eye contact, still fixated on the ceiling.

In his peripheral vision, he saw Minghao nod. “Sorry.”

“It’s okay.” Mingyu sighed heavily, throwing an arm over his eyes. “Did I kill the mood?”

Minghao chuckled. “Did you want to continue?”

Still covering his eyes, Mingyu snapped back, “No, I want you to stop eating my dick like it’s your last supper.”

Mingyu felt the bed shift, as if Minghao had shrugged. “I’m big on consent.”

Mingyu removed his arm from across his face, finally making eye contact with Minghao. He was smirking down at him, hair tousled around his face.

Mingyu whined a little. “Please keep eating my dick like it’s your last supper.”

Minghao laughed. “Will do. No butt stuff?”

Mingyu thought for a moment, biting his lip. “I can try butt stuff.”

Minghao seemed to hesitate for a moment before he repositioned himself, wrapping his hand back around Mingyu’s dick, mouth on the tip, and his other hand tracing shapes on Mingyu’s inner buttcheek with his fingertips. Mingyu tried to control his breathing as Minghao’s fingers got closer and closer until he was lightly tracing around his entrance.

It tickled in a way that made Mingyu feel like keening, made him _need_ Minghao inside him – a thought he never saw himself having. But now that it had passed through his mind, he decided it was welcome.

After a while of teasing touches, Minghao made a suction on the tip of Mingyu’s dick and pulled off, shuffling down the bed and dipping his head further. He squeezed his hands between Mingyu’s hips and the mattress and lifted them a little, making Mingyu tilt them.

Then Minghao’s tongue was pressed against his asshole and Mingyu didn’t think anything could feel that good; not when he was drunk and in a low-lit bedroom of a stranger’s house and the tongue belonged to his best friend.

Minghao was alternating between long, flat licks and prodding at Mingyu with the tip of his tongue, trying to warm him up or open him up or something along those lines. Mingyu could do little but fist the sheets at his sides and squirm and pant and whine. Minghao stopped for a moment and lifted his head, nipping the inside of Mingyu’s right thigh before grinning at him.

“Is that a yes to butt stuff?”

Mingyu’s hips were jerking in Minghao’s hands, his dick bobbing aimlessly above his abdomen, and he found it impossible to string together a real sentence, so he simply whined out; “Need you in me.”

“Christ okay, uh.” Minghao looked around, hands still pinned to the bed by Mingyu’s hips. “Let me see.”

He pulled out his hands and got up off the bed, stumbling around the room and opening drawers. Mingyu felt his dick twitch as he noticed the bulge in Minghao’s own jeans. Minghao finally opened the drawer of the bedside table, apparently finding what he was looking for.

“Aha!” he exclaimed, pulling out what he wanted and slamming the drawer shut, then moving to sit on the edge of the bed.

Mingyu started to absent mindedly stroke himself in his impatience, waiting for Minghao as he took off first his shoes, then his jeans, then his shirt. He stood up and faced the bed, and they both immediately looked to one another’s crotch. Minghao was making a tent of his boxers, a small dark patch where he was leaking precum and it made Mingyu want to try his hand at a blow job; to see what Minghao tasted like. Minghao stood transfixed as he watched Mingyu lazily jerk himself, then snapping out of it and resuming his position between Mingyu’s legs. He swatted away Mingyu’s hand.

“Quit that, you’re so impatient.”

Mingyu whined as his hand returned to his side, bunching in the sheets again. Minghao pulled Mingyu’s jeans and boxers all the way down his legs and tossed them aside before settling down and reaching for one of the objects he had gotten from the bedside table. When Mingyu heard the small pop of a bottle cap, everything clicked into place as he realised it was lube. When he saw Minghao pouring some over his first two fingers, he let out a moan that had Minghao laughing.

“You’re really fucking vocal, aren’t you?”

Mingyu let out a whimper in lieu of an answer, settling back on the bed and waiting for Minghao to start.

“Pass me a pillow?” Minghao asked, and Mingyu did so. “Thanks, lift your hips.”

Mingyu complied and Minghao slipped the pillow underneath, where his hands had been holding him up before. Minghao then placed his dry hand on the top of Mingyu’s leg, where it turned into his groin, and looked at him.

“Let me know if it hurts or whatever.”

Mingyu bit his lip and nodded, small, soft moans escaping him still. Minghao nodded and, without breaking eye contact, pressed the tip of his index finger to Mingyu’s asshole. There was obviously some resistance, as Minghao started to hush him, moving his other hand form Mingyu’s groin to his outer thigh, stroking up and down it.

“Just relax, Gyu.” After a beat, he leant his head down and started mouthing at the tip of Mingyu’s dick again.

Mingyu moaned loudly, and it deteriorated into a soft squeal as Minghao was able to get the tip of his finger inside him. Mingyu was quickly distracted from it by rapid vibrations on his dick as he realised that Minghao was _humming_ , and Mingyu had never seen the point of vibrators until that moment.

He was starting to sweat with the effort of not blowing his load too soon, and he tried his hardest to control his breathing as Minghao wound him up tight and then picked him apart between his mouth and his finger. Minghao pumped his index finger in and out and started a pattern with his hums that synched up with his finger, and Mingyu started clawing at the sheets in desperation. When Minghao started to slip in a second finger, Mingyu clenched around him and grunted through his teeth.

Minghao took notice of his discomfort and looked up at him, mouth still working on Mingyu’s tip. His eyes, wide and hooded and damn near _innocent_ set Mingyu going even further. Minghao reached up his spare hand to roll Mingyu’s nipple under the pad of his finger. Mingyu let out an embarrassingly high pitched moan and arched into the touch, feeling himself relax around Minghao’s fingers again. Minghao hummed something that sounded suspiciously like a chuckle as he eased in the second finger. He got both fingers in to the last knuckle and kept them still so that Mingyu could adjust, for which he was thankful.

After Mingyu gave a small nod to signify he was okay, Minghao started pumping his two fingers in and out at a slow pace, gaining some speed after Mingyu loosened up a little. When he brushed against, (what Mingyu assumed was), his prostrate, Mingyu had to grip Minghao’s hair and pull him up. Minghao immediately withdrew his fingers, making Mingyu let out a small whine at the loss. They stared at each other, both breathing heavily.

“Are you okay? Did I hurt you?” Minghao’s face was full of concern.

Mingyu swallowed hard. “No, it’s just,” he swallowed again, “I don’t wanna cum too soon.”

Minghao made an ‘oh’ shape with his mouth, nodding in understanding despite Mingyu still having a death grip on his hair. “Did I get your prostrate?”

Mingyu flushed a little. “I think so.”

Minghao smiled softly. “That’s okay, I’ll be more careful.”

Mingyu nodded, loosening his grip on Minghao’s hair but not removing his hand as he lay back down. Minghao added more lube to three of his fingers, then settled down again and reattached his mouth to Mingyu’s dick. He slowly worked his first two fingers back in, allowing Mingyu to adjust before pumping them again. Mingyu fisted the sheets in one hand while the other lightly tugged at Minghao’s hair and raked his fingernails over his scalp. It made Minghao’s eyes flutter closed, encouraging Mingyu to keep at it.

Minghao made a scissoring motion with his first two fingers and Mingyu let out a keening whine, feeling himself melt and tense up at the same time. After a few repetitions, Minghao pulled his mouth off Mingyu’s dick and lowered his head so that he could slip his tongue in the gap made by separating his fingers. Mingyu was feeling so many different things all at once and he could do little but squirm and whine and moan as Minghao licked into him and stretched him open.

After what felt like an eternity of this, Minghao returned his mouth to Mingyu’s dick, taking in more than just the head as he withdrew two fingers and then when back in with a third. Adjusting to the third finger wasn’t as bad as the second, especially after all the scissoring and tongue fucking that had taken place. When Minghao was comfortably pumping three fingers in and out, he went back to scissoring, moving his mouth down to sneak his tongue between his fingers.

Mingyu would’ve happily done this for the rest of the night, but he quickly realised that he desperately, _desperately_ needed to have something ram into him. Plus, having Minghao avoid his prostrate was driving him insane. So, for the second time that night, after he couldn’t bare it any longer, Mingyu gripped Minghao’s hair and pulled him up.

Minghao’s chin was glistening with what Mingyu assumed was lube. “Did I hurt you?”

Mingyu shook his head. “I’m ready.”

Minghao froze for a second before nodding eagerly. He withdrew his fingers and shuffled over to the edge of the bed, holding his lubed hand awkwardly at his side. With his other hand, he pulled his boxers down and let them fall to the floor. His dick sprang up and bobbed a little, and Mingyu admired it for a moment. As Minghao fumbled around with a condom, he smiled a little.

“You know, I’m glad I’m topping.”

Mingyu frowned, shifting a little. “Why?”

Minghao gestured to Mingyu’s dick before he finally managed to get the condom out of the wrapper. “You’re huge.”

Mingyu flushed as Minghao rolled the condom down his length and crawled back on the bed. “Thanks?”

“You’re welcome.” Minghao settled between Mingyu’s legs and slathered a generous amount of lube on his dick, moaning softly as he gave himself a few pumps.

Mingyu felt a pang of guilt as he realised he hadn’t done anything for Minghao yet, but the thought was quickly gone as Minghao leaned down over him, planting his hands either side of Mingyu’s head. After establishing his balance, Minghao moved one hand to his own dick, positioning it so that the tip was pressed against Mingyu’s hole. He let out another soft, breathy moan.

“Ready?”

“God please, yes.”

Minghao smirked before his eyes were scrunching shut as he pushed into Mingyu, so slowly that Mingyu thought he would combust. No matter how far Minghao spread his fingers, nothing would prepare Mingyu for the feeling of being completely filled up by the real thing. He reached up to grab at Minghao’s chest, reaching around to claw bluntly at his back. Minghao eased in a little – Mingyu couldn’t tell how far – and stilled, panting.

“You okay?”

Mingyu let out a heaving breath and gulped in another. “God it’s so different from fingers.”

Minghao laughed breathlessly. “Do I need to do more work?”

Mingyu shook his head. “Good different.”

Minghao reached up to brush some of Mingyu’s sweat damp hair from his face. “Can I keep going?”

Mingyu bit his lip. “Please.”

It took countless minutes of Mingyu desperately clawing at Minghao’s back before he finally bottomed out. Mingyu had one heel digging into the small of Minghao’s back, nudging him in deeper. Minghao was panting heavily above him, the lube still gleaming on his chin. Mingyu grimaced before he reached up a hand to wipe it away, leaving Minghao looking perplexed.

“What?” he asked, voice straining in a way that made Mingyu’s breath hitch.

“You had lube on your chin.”

After a beat, Minghao laughed, the movement shifting them as they both let out a groan. Minghao altered his weight on his hands either side of Mingyu’s head. Minghao bit down on his bottom lip, his eyes shut.

“How are you feeling?”

Mingyu thought for a moment. “Full.”

Minghao snorted at that. “Can I move?”

“Yes.” Mingyu sounded breathless and desperate, but he _was_ breathless and desperate, so it was fitting.

Minghao pulled out so slowly that Mingyu wanted to smack him to hurry up. But the slow drag inside him felt so good at the same time that he could do little else but moan beneath him. Minghao was biting his lip so hard Mingyu thought it might burst in his efforts to keep quiet. He tugged the hairs at the back of Minghao’s neck until he opened his eyes.

“You don’t have to worry about being quiet.”

Minghao frowned. “Really?”

Mingyu rolled his eyes. “I’m not worried about it. You said so yourself; I’m really fucking vocal.”

Minghao smirked at that, suddenly snapping his hips forwards so he thrust deep and sharp into Mingyu, who let out an equally sharp yell. It was half surprise and half how fucking good it felt. He tightened his grip on Minghao’s shoulder and neck, losing his footing on Minghao’s back but quickly regaining it. His entire body felt alive and overly receptive to every tiny movement Minghao was making; even the rise and fall of his chest going right to Mingyu’s dick.

He huffed. “See? Really fucking vocal.”

Minghao laughed, leaning his head down to rest his forehead against Mingyu’s for a moment before he lifted it again. “Okay, I’m gonna get started now.”

Mingyu was baffled by the fact that he hadn’t already started – it felt a lot like they’d started forty-five minutes ago – but kept it to himself. He nodded, shifting his hips a little and making Minghao groan before he started combing his fingers through Minghao’s hair. Minghao returned the nod and released his bottom lip, swollen and spit slick.

And then Minghao was thrusting in and out and in and out and Mingyu had to try his best not to scream at the way it made him feel. His body was on fire as Minghao pressed in and doused in ice water as he pulled out. His dick bobbed between them on impact, occasionally making contact with Minghao’s stomach and making Mingyu see stars.

His orgasm was coming too quickly, too fast and too soon. His stomach was tightening and his moans were getting embarrassingly high pitched and his heel on Minghao’s back was pressing harder and harder, needing _more_ of Minghao.

“Minghao,” he grunted between thrusts, the movement making his voice go weird. “Minghao, fuck, I’m close.”

Minghao nodded. “Me too.” His head fell forward with a groan, hanging over Mingyu’s chest.

When Minghao lifted his head again, his teeth were gritted and he reached a hand between them to wrap around Mingyu’s dick. At the same time, he angled his thrusts upwards, hitting the same spot he had with his fingers earlier. Mingyu felt like he’d been catapulted into the next week as he came in spurts all over Minghao’s fist and his own chest. He felt himself spasm around Minghao and worried he’d hurt him, but Minghao snapped his hips forward in a final thrust and groaned so deeply that Mingyu wondered if it was even Minghao making that noise. Their bodies convulsed against each other as they rocked through their orgasms.

Finally, Minghao collapsed onto Mingyu, their bare chests pressed together and Mingyu’s cum being spread between them. Mingyu grimaced, Minghao’s hair tickling his nose. They lay there, Minghao’s breath fanning out across Mingyu’s chest as they came down. Mingyu felt the post-orgasm sleepiness set in as Minghao finally lifted himself and pulled out, making Mingyu whine. Minghao scoffed at him as he worked on removing the condom, tying it up before he went in search of a bin in the room.

“Clingy.”

Mingyu shook his head, purposefully avoiding eye contact with Minghao’s flaccid dick, (and he hoped Minghao did the same for him). “Empty.”

“Same thing.”

Minghao found a box of tissues and threw it to Mingyu, who removed a few and sat up to mop at his chest. Minghao sat next to him and did the same, then leaning forward to get their clothes off the floor.

Truth be told, Mingyu had sobered up almost completely at that point, but the change in the air between them told him it would be easier to pretend to still be a bit tipsy. So he purposefully missed the first few times he attempted to put on his sock, making Minghao laugh. Purposefully struggled to get his arm through the hole in his shirt. Purposefully stumbled on their way downstairs to re-join the party.

Purposefully acted like nothing had happened as they made their way back to his house. Purposefully cuddled up to Minghao’s side while he pretended to be asleep as they shared his tiny bed. Purposefully pretended that he couldn’t remember anything at all the next day at school. Purposefully played dumb whenever Minghao tried to share a look with him at the lunch table. Purposefully held onto the memory, even though he knew he shouldn’t.

**Author's Note:**

> jfmghjfhgs THAT ENDING YIKE ! if u wanna know what happens next then def check out [astrophyllite](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10830858) by [valleyofthewind](http://archiveofourown.org/users/valleyofthewind/pseuds/valleyofthewind) lmao and pls give me feedback bc I'm still relatively new to mlm smut (wtf terms am I supposed to use) also pls excuse the lame title I suck at titles let me live


End file.
